Twin
by Min Zucker
Summary: Lee Jihoon dan Lee Woozi adalah saudara kembar. Berbeda sifat, namun memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama. brothership! Seventeen series fanfiction!
1. Tiff

_crownacre, 2015_

 **TWIN: TIFF  
** _ **"Ter**_ _ **l**_ _ **ahir kembar memang menyulitkan."**_

 **Lee Jihoon, Lee Woozi**

 **Brothership** with **T** rated

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

Jihoon dan Woozi adalah dua saudara kembar dengan sifat yang berbeda. Meski wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat serupa, semua yang ada dalam diri mereka jelas suatu hal bertentangan. Semua dapat dengan mudah membedakan mana Jihoon dan mana Woozi hanya karena cara mereka mengatur wajah. Jihoon yang memiliki wajah tenang nyaris galak, sementara Woozi yang memiliki wajah manis penuh senyum. Berbeda raut wajah, berbeda pula sifat mereka. Jihoon lebih tenang dengan segala hal berjalan lurus, sementara Woozi lebih ceria meski tetap saja seseorang yang lurus—dalam artian lain bukan si aneh atau si jago bercanda.

Karena sifat yang berbeda, pertengkaran memang sedikit sekali diantara mereka. Meski sedikit, tetap saja ada banyak hal yang akan membuat mereka bertengkar.

Pertengkaran terakhir mereka terjadi karena Jihoon yang tengah dalam kondisi diri yang buruk sementara Woozi benar-benar khawatir pada saudara kembarnya yang berubah menjadi aneh dan membingungkan.

Hari itu sekolah pulang lebih awal, Jihoon berjanji untuk menemui Woozi di ruang latihan vocal karena hari itu Woozi izin sejak pagi untuk lomba. Sayangnya, sampai pukul empat—normalnya jam pulang sekolah mereka— Jihoon tidak juga datang. Woozi pikir Jihoon lupa, jadi Woozi memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Jihoon dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah akan pulang bersama Jisoo- _hyung_ , _sunbae_ -nya yang juga latihan vocal bersamanya.

"Aku pulang," Woozi setengah berteriak di pintu apartemennya untuk member tahu saudara-saudaranya yang mungkin ada di rumah. Namun, hening. Tidak ada jawaban atau sambutan selamat datang dari kedua _hyung_ -nya—Jihoon secara umur memang lebih tua tujuh menit, jadi dia tetap _hyung_ bagi Woozi.

Woozi melangkah menuju kamar yang lebih luas dan menemukan kamar yang kosong, itu berarti Jihoon memang tidak di rumah. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan tidak menemukan pesan apun dari Jihoon meski hanya jawaban 'ya' untuk pesannya tadi sebelum diantar Jisoo- _hyung_. "Ke mana dia?" Jihoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Ding._

Woozi melongok, mencoba melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke apartemennya. Jihoon. Itu Jihoon dengan beberapa gores luka yang membuat Woozi menahan napas. Karena merasa panik menyadari bahwa goresan di atas kulit putih Jihoon membuat Jihoon terluka hingga berdarah, ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri kembarannya dengan raut khawatir.

"Jihoon," Woozi meraih lengan Jihoon pelan dan membawa saudara kembarnya ke sofa. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jihoon menggeleng, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Menyadari bahwa kembarannya tidak akan memberi tahu apa yang terjadi, Woozi pun beranjak untuk mengambil air dan antiseptik, tidak lupa kotak p3k untuk mengobati luka Jihoon.

"H-hey!" Jihoon memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik dan lengan bajunya diangkat. Itu Woozi, dengan tatapan khawatir dan ekspresi serius tengah menggulung lengan panjang Jihoon yang kotor. "Apa-apaan, Lee Woozi?"

Yang tengah membersihkan sedikit luka gores pada punggung tangan Jihoon itu tersenyum tipis, "mengobati saudara kembarku yang berandal dan membiarkanku pulang sendiri."

"Tsk, menyebalkan."

"Ya," Woozi terkekeh kecil. "Sama-sama."

Jihoon diam, sesekali meringis sakit saat Woozi menekan lukanya terlalu kuat dan membuatnya merasakan perih. Sementara yang sibuk mengobati itu kini sudah melekatkan beberapa plester luka di luka yang perlu ditutupi.

"Tidak salah aku memilih PMR sebagai eskulku," Woozi tersenyum bangga, memamerkan sederet giginya yang rapi. "Sekarang kau terlihat lebih manusiawi, berandal."

Yang dikatai berandal itu mendengus, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa bertengkar lagi, huh? Kau seperti menyalahgunakan bakat bela dirimu."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Jelaskan supaya aku mengerti kalau begitu."

Jihoon tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan saudara kembarnya, "Tidak mau, Woozi."

"Beritahu aku."

"Tidak," Jihoon bersikeras, mengacak rambut Woozi sebagai tanda menahan kembarannya bicara lagi. "Terima kasih sudah mengurus lukaku."

"Kau ini—"

"Aku memang begini, Lee Woozi. Aku selalu senang melakukan banyak hal baru sekalipun itu hal nekat, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap baik karena aku Lee Jihoon yang hebat."

Woozi mendengus, "Ya, tapi Lee Jihoon yang hebat ini harus mentraktirku satu _cup ice cream_ karena aku kesal sudah dibuat menunggu sampai akhirnya menyerah pada Jisoo- _hyung_ dan memintanya mengantarku pulang."

Jihoon terkekeh kecil, " _arraseo_."

 **Fin.**


	2. Offend

_crownacre, 2015_

 **TWIN:** **OFFEND** **  
** _ **"Ter**_ _ **l**_ _ **ahir kembar memang menyulitkan."**_

 **Lee Jihoon, Lee Woozi**

 **Brothership** with **T** rated

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

 _note: hanya di part ini Woozi kekasih Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya mentioned.  
_

Jika orang mengatakan bahwa kembar itu semacam pinang dibelah dua, maka Jihoon akan dengan senang hati berteriak tidak pada yang mengatakan hal itu. Jihoon bersumpah dirinya bukan orang yang semacam Woozi, seseorang dengan senyuman dan penuh _aegyo_ manis jika berada di dekat orang yang disayang. Dirinya dan Woozi hanya dua anak dengan waktu kelahiran yang sama dan memiliki wajah yang seperti _cloning_ namun memiliki sifat yang berbeda jauh—meski banyak yang mengatakan mereka memiliki hati yang sama namun cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Kalian mirip sekali."

"Pasti banyak yang akan tertukar jika melihat kalian."

"Bagaimana bisa aku sulit membedakan kalian?"

"Apa kalian bukan satu orang yang sama?"

Jihoon masih ingat itu, semua rentetan kalimat yang dikatakan orang saat pertama melihat mereka. Namun nyatanya itu nihil, tidak terbukti setelah semua orang berada dalam satu dunia dengan Jihoon dan Woozi. Dua saudara kembar yang benar-benar mirip ini sekaligus menjadi saudara kembar yang berbeda jauh. Meski berwajah sama, semua orang akan langsung tahu siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka jika sudah disapa, mengeluarkan suara, atau melakukan gerak-gerik khas yang masing-masing dari mereka miliki.

Tapi, bukan pendapat orang tentang kemiripan mereka dan perbedaan mencolok yang menjadi masalah Jihoon. Kali ini masalah Jihoon adalah saudara kembarnya.

Jihoon terlahir sebagai kakak dan memiliki sifat yang nyaris mirip ayahnya, seorang laki-laki sungguhan. Ia mahir bela diri dan melindungi orang-orang terdekat. Woozi? Woozi benar-benar menuruni sifat ibunya yang sangat lembut dan penyayang.

Bukan, bukan suatu sifat lembut yang membuat Jihoon kesal, yang membuat Jihoon kesal adalah betapa penyayangnya Woozi!

Woozi adalah kekasih dari Choi Seungcheol, seorang berandal sekolah yang satu tingkat lebih sangar dibanding Jihoon. Beberapa kali jika dirinya dan Woozi pulang bersama, beberapa siswa sekolah sebelah akan menghalangi mereka dan menertawakan dua laki-laki bertinggi sederhana dan wajah imut tengah berjalan hanya berdua. Woozi ketakutan, tentu saja, tapi Jihoon yang ahli bela diri tidak merasa takut, ia siap memukul dan menghajar habis orang yang ingin menyalurkan dendam mereka lewat adik kembarnya. Sayangnya, tiap dirinya akan memukul, Woozi yang bersembunyi di belakangnya akan berteriak 'jangan' dan memberi tahu Jihoon bahwa melukai orang tidaklah baik.

"Kalau begitu cara apa yang perlu aku lakukan?" Jihoon mengerang frustasi saat melangkah bersama Woozi setelah sukses membuat orang-orang yang mengusik mereka pergi waktu itu. Jihoon tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir si-baik-hati-Woozi.

Woozi akan mengatakan bahwa Jihoon seharusnya menyerang dengan cara mengelak, bukan melukai. Woozi pikir Jihoon hanya perlu mendorong orang-orang itu menjauh, bukan menghantam habis sampai semuanya terpental jauh.

Jihoon saat itu menatap Woozi kesal dan menarik napasnya, "Kalau begitu belajarlah teknik bela diri dan lindungi dirimu sendiri!"

Jihoon bersumpah dirinya menemukan kilatan takut dan kaget dalam mata Woozi, tapi Jihoon menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung panik. Sialnya, niat untuk tidak paniknya justru membuat hati lembut Woozi tergores dan lelaki itu melangkah lebih cepat menuju apartemen.

Woozi tidak menangis ataupun menunjukkan tanda-tanda air mata di wajahnya, hanya saja sifatnya berubah menjadi lebih dingin pada Jihoon setelah pulang. Jihoon pikir Woozi hanya merajuk, tapi nyatanya sifat lebih diam Woozi berlanjut sampai esok hari.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Jihoon mengerang, menatap layar komputernya kesal karena kosentrasinya bermain game terganggu oleh Woozi yang masih merajuk padahal telah menginjak hari ke tiga. Jihoon bukan tipikal seseorang yang akan mengatakan maaf dan Woozi biasanya bukan seseorang yang mengharapkan kata maaf yang justru dengan senang hati memaafkan orang lain.

"Jihoon," suara tenang yang rasanya sudah lama tidak merambat lewat syaraf pendengarannya membuat Jihoon reflek menoleh dengan sumringah. Benar saja, Woozi tengah berdiri dengan tatapan lebih normal dan membawa dua susu kotak berbeda rasa.

Yang tengah duduk itu tersenyum, memberi kode pada kembarannya untuk masuk saja dan menepuk bangku kosong yang sudah ia tarik agar lebih dekat. Woozi menerima sambutan Jihoon dengan senyuman simpul dan menyamankan posisi pada bangku sebelah Jihoon.

"Susu," Woozi dengan manis mengulurkan satu kotak susu coklat di tangan kanannya pada Jihoon. "Untukmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

Yang lebih tua tertawa kecil, "maksudku—kenapa memberiku susu?"

"Permintaan maaf."

"Permintaan maaf?"

"Iya," Woozi memutar matanya malas. "Jangan membuatku kesal, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon tertawa, "Aku yang maaf."

"Aku yang mendiamkanmu, jadi aku yang maaf."

"Tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah! Ini susu coklat untukmu."

"—aku membuatmu sakit hati."

Woozi terdiam, ia mengerjap kecil saat mendengar pernyataan Jihoon. "Eoh," ia mengangguk kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Kau memang menyakiti hatiku—tapi aku terlalu berlebihan jika aku sampai mendiamkanmu. Aku meminta maaf karena tidak segera meminta maaf."

"Hey," sang kakak menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Sudahlah, aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu waktu itu" _—_ _karena aku pikir jika aku tidak menyakiti mereka, mereka akan dengan berani menyakiti adik kecilku yang begitu penyayang macam Lee Woozi, aku pikir aku seharusnya melindungimu dengan cara apapun._

 **Fin.**


	3. Birthday

_crownacre, 2015_

 **TWIN:** **BIRTHDAY** **  
** _ **"Ter**_ _ **l**_ _ **ahir**_ _ **kembar**_ _ **memang**_ _ **menyulitkan."**_

 **Lee Jihoon, Lee Woozi**

 **Brothership** with **T** rated

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

Tanggal dua puluh dua November dengan musim gugur yang menemani. Hari-hari mulai dingin karena sudah akan memasuki musim dingin, bulan November dan sebentar lagi Natal di bulan Desember!

Tidak, tapi bukan tentang natal yang sudah dekat, tapi ini tentang hari di mana menjadi hari spesial bagi Jihoon dan Woozi. Ulang tahun!

Si kembar kali ini terlihat sibuk di apartemennya bersama Yoongi, _hyung_ mereka. Ulang tahun mereka tidak benar-benar dirayakan secara besar-besaran, hanya ada beberapa temen dekat si kembar yang akan di undang, itu sebabnya mereka memilih menggunakan apartemen mereka sendiri daripada harus repot-repot mencari tempat di luar.

Jihoon sibuk menata meja dan kompor kecil untuk di letakkan di meja, Woozi sibuk menata alat makan dan beberapa makanan, sementara kakak mereka sibuk menata dekorasi. Mau bagaimanapun, tetap harus ada dekorasi yang membuat ulang tahun menjadi meriah.

"Aku selesai," Jihoon tersenyum puas, setelah mencoba kompornya dan dapat menyala dengan baik, ia pun langsung membantu Woozi menyusun makanan agar tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Daging!" Woozi memekik ceria saat ia embawa piring terakhir yang berisi daging belum matang. Woozi sangat menyukai daging, itu sebabnya orang tua mereka semalam mengirim banyak sekali daging yang katanya untuk hadiah ulang tahun si kembar.

"Aku juga selesai," Yoongi tersenyum puas melihat dekorasi sederhana yang ia buat. Sebenarnya si kembar tidak ingin membuat kakak mereka bekerja dan membuat dekorasi, sayangnya tubuh dan tangan mereka terlalu pendek untuk meraih sisi tinggi apartemen meski menggunakan tangga. Dan kakak mereka yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tinggi jauh lebih baik meraih sisi tinggi itu. "berterimakasihlah padaku, bocah!"

Jihoon dan Woozi tertawa, "ya, terima kasih Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi ikut tertawa, ia mengacak rambut adik kembarnya gemas. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf tidak bisa ikut acara ulang tahun kalian, aku ada tugas kelompok yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti malam, bocah!"

Jihoon dan Woozi melambai sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya sampai kakaknya itu hilang di belokan.

"Sekarang tinggal kita," Jihoon menggumam. "pukul lima acara di mulai, tapi aku yakin mereka baru lengkap datang saat pukul setengah enam, atau justru pukul enam."

Woozi terkekeh kecil sambil mengangguk setuju, "apalagi Mingyu, kebiasaannya 'kan terlambat."

Benar saja, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima, baru ada Soonyoung, Junghan, Seungcheol, dan Hansol. Jihoon menghela napas, mencoba memaklumi teman-temannya yang selalu terlambat.

Begitu waktu sudah berlalu tiga puluh menit, selain empat yang sudah datang, Wonwoo, Minghao, Junhui, Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan Jisoo. Akhirnya karena hanya kurang Mingyu dan Chan, si kembar itu pun memutuskan untuk memulai acara dan membiarkan Mingyu dan Chan menyusul mereka—toh acara kali ini hanya makan-makan.

"Bakar dengan baik, Hansol!" Woozi di ujung sana memekik sebal, ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu ketika pergi ke toko daging dan si bule satu itu membakar gosong daging enaknya. "Mati kau kalau sampai ada yang gosong."

"Eish," Hansol mendengus, "tentu saja aku akan melakukannya dengan baik, _hyung_. Yang di warung makan kali itu 'kan hanya kecelakaan."

Yang lain tertawa, menertawakan kejadian waktu itu, juga apa yang Hansol lakukan—menautkan bibir. "Junghan- _hyung_ , bisa bantu Hansol untuk membakar daging? Aku perlu mengambil daging lainnya."

"Tentu Jihoon!"

Saat beberapa makanan matang, Mingyu dan Chan datang bersamaan. Mereka meminta maaf banyak kali pada si kembar sekalian memberi sogokan berupa dua bungkus hadiah yang entah apa isinya. Woozi dengan senang hati menerima hadiah itu dan membiarkan mereka bergabung, sementara Jihoon memukul kepala mereka terlebih dahulu dan lalu juga membiarkan mereka bergabung.

"Aku membuat banyak daging, Hansol dan Junghan- _hyung_ yang membuatnya. Kalau rasanya tidak enak, kalian bisa memukul kepala Hansol dengan sumpit atau sendok di tangan kalian. Selamat makan, semua!"

"Hey, tunggu! Kenapa hanya aku?" Hansol memekik tidak terima saat saat Woozi menanggapi ucapan Jihoon tadi dengan memukul kepala Hansol.

Woozi yang memukul itu terkekeh kecil, "karena kau yang mencalonkan diri untuk membuat daging, Chwe!"

" _Hyung_ ," Minghao yang ada di antara Junhui dan Jisoo itu menatap _hyung_ kembarnya. "Bisa aku meminta minum?"

"Astaga!" Woozi memukul keningnya, ia baru teringat tadi ia sudah menyiapkan minuman manis dan air mineral yang semuanya dingin dan ia justru memasukkannya ke kulkas, bukan menghidangkannya. "Tunggu, biar aku ambilkan. Jihoon, bantu aku ambil gelasnya."

Jihoon mengangguk dan langsung beranjak mengambil gelas yang sebenarnya sudah ada di dekat meja.

"Hansol, kau membuat beberapa daging gosong!" Mingyu memekik saat menemukan warna hitam pada nasinya karena terkena makanan gosong.

"Bukan aku," Hansol memekik. "Itu Junghan- _hyung_!"

"Hey, ayo mengambil gambar!" Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menarik monopadnya keluar dari tas. Semua yang sibuk makan pun menunjukkan senyum terbaik sebagai pose.

.

Acara makan-makan atas dasar ulang tahun si kembar berjalan seru, semua terlihat senang dan memberikan hadiah untuk mereka berdua. Semuanya mengobrol dan makan dengan lahap. Saat semuanya sudah habis, juga waktu menunjukkan sudah malam, mereka pun pamit untuk pulang pada si kembar. Junghan pulang paling akhir, ia menata piring-piring kotor dan lainnya menjadi satu, Jihoon sempat berniat langsung mengusir _hyung_ -nya yang baik hati itu, tapi sayangnya ia justru di dorong menjauh oleh Junghan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Junghan- _hyung_. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Woozi terkekeh kecil.

"Bukan masalah," Junghan tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Woozi. "Terima kasih makan-makannya. Aku tidak membawa hadiah, aky traktir saja, ya? Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah! Jihoon-ah, aku pulang dulu!"

"Hati-hati, _hyung_!" Woozi dan Jihoon mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Tentu!"

Woozi langsung membawa bekas makan-makan mereka ke dapur, mencucinya dan kembali menatanya di rak. Sementara Jihoon merapikan meja dan beberapa kekacauan oleh teman-temannya yang nakal.

Semua selesai dengan cepat, Woozi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan Jihoon menyusul.

"Lelah?" Jihoon bertanya pada Woozi yang menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk kecil, "Sangat."

Jihoon tertawa, ia menyodorkan satu botol bersisi vitamin. "Minumlah, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lelah."

"Hm, terima kasih."

"Woozi?"

"Um?"

"Lee Woozi."

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh?" Woozi menoleh pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Aniya_ , kau juga, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon tertawa, "ya, terima kasih. Sehat selalu, bocah."

"ya, sama sama. Kurangi sifat nakalmu ya, berandal."

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama setelah sama-sama memberi selamat dan tertawa.

 **Fin.**


	4. Birthday (2)

_crownacre, 2015_

 **TWIN:** **BIRTHDAY (2)** **  
** _ **"Ter**_ _ **l**_ _ **ahir**_ _ **kembar**_ _ **memang**_ _ **menyulitkan."**_

 **Lee Jihoon, Lee Woozi** **  
** _ **with Min Yoongi as Lee Yoongi!**_

 **Brothership** with **T** rated

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read** **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Jihoon menemukan tubuh adik kembarnya sudah terbaring di kasur sambil memeluk guling dan bergumul dengan selimut. Woozi terlihat begitu nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya yang miring ke kanan, Jihoon merasa lega adik kembarnya bisa tidur dengan pulas setelah beberapa hari kemarin harus menemaninya bergadang akibat tidak bisa tidur.

Sekarang Jihoon tinggal menunggu _hyung_ -nya pulang agar ia bisa langsung tidur setelah itu. Ia pikir _hyung_ -nya akan pulang lumayan larut mengingat hari-hari sebelumnya _hyung_ -nya juga pulang malam. Ia membuka ponselnya yang ia diamkan sejak acara makan-makan bersama temannya di mulai, hebatnya ia menemukan banyak sekali pesan dari teman _club_ _dance_ -nya atau teman sekelasnya yang isinya memberi selamat ulang tahun.

 _ding._

Suara tanda ada orang masuk membuat Jihoon mendongak, ia mendapati _hyung_ -nya pulang dengan membawa beberapa bungkus plastik besar yang entah isinya apa.

"Biar aku bantu, _hyung_ ," Jihoon menghampiri _hyung_ -nya dan meraih beberapa plastik yang sepertinya membuat _hyung_ -nya kerepotan.

Yoongi tersenyum saat melepas sepatu dan membiarkan adiknya itu membawa plastik yang sempat merepotkannya. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu pulang."

"Untuk apa menungguku?"

"Eish," Jihoon menatap hyungnya kesal. "Tentu saja memastikan apa kau pulang atau tidak."

Yoongi tertawa, ia mengacak rambut coklat adiknya lalu mendongak menatap jam di dinding. Pukul sebelas. "Aku pulang larut lagi—maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu tadi sore."

"Bukan masalah, bukankah kau sudah memberi selamat sejak tadi pagi? Aku dan Woozi sudah senang sekali karena itu!"

"Oh, iya," Yoongi meraih satu tas plastik yang berisi kotak warna merah. "Apa Woozi sudah tidur?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Sejak acara selesai sepertinya ia kelelahan, jadi aku menyuruhnya tidur."

"Eum, boleh aku minta tolong bangunkan Woozi?"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Tolong…?"

Jihoon merengut, ia melirik kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat. "Kenapa?"

"Astaga," Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan lama, aku janji. Aku juga tahu adik kembarmu itu mudah sakit, jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu."

"Baiklah," ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Perlahan ia menepuk lengan Woozi. mengingat adik kembarnya yang memang sensitif dengan gangguan selama tidur, jadi ia melakukannya pelan-pelan. Tidak mau membiarkan adiknya terbangun karena terkejut.

"Woozi," Jihoon memanggil pelan. "Bangun sebentar, Yoongi- _hyung_ menyuruhmu bangun."

Woozi mengerjap pelan mendapat gangguan kecil dari Jihoon, ia menatap bingung dan mengucek matanya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak—khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Jihoon mengerling pelang ke arah luar. "Ayo bangun, sebentar saja."

Woozi beranjak dari tidurnya, sambil setengah sadar ia mengikuti kembarannya menuju ruang tengah.

"Hey," Yoongi menyapa Jihoon dan Woozi, memberi acakan pelan pada rambut Woozi yang terlihat begitu manis karena setengah sadar. "Maaf membangunkanmu, Woozi-ah."

"Bukan masalah," ia tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan _hyung_ -nya.

Yoongi menyalakan lilin pada kue ulang tahun yang tadi ia beli. Jihoon menyimpulkan bahwa kenapa _hyung_ -nya meminta tolong untuk membangunkan Woozi, itu karena ia sudah menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun kecil bertiga saja.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kembar!" Yoongi tersenyum ceria pada kedua adiknya.

"Wah," Woozi menatap kue yang ada di hadapannya saat seluruh nyawanya sudah terkumpul. Ia mendapati tulisan yang isinya memberi selamat dan angka enam belas pada bentuk lilin sebagai lambang umurnya. "Kau membeli ini, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia mengulurkan dua pisau yang tadi sudah ia ikat dengan pita kecil agar bentuk pisau kue itu terlihat manis. "Ambil pisau ini dan potong bersamaan," Yoongi menekan tombol _on_ pada kamera yang sudah ia siapkan di sisi kanan. "Aku akan mengabadikan umur keenam belas kalian yang spesial ini."

"Apa yang spesial dari enam belas?" Jihoon meraih pisau kue yang diberikan _hyung_ -nya. "Aku masih belum bisa meminum soju jika masih enam belas."

"Jihoon!" Kembarannya itu pun memukul kepala Jihoon dengan ujung pisau yang tidak tajam.

Yoongi menertawakan kedua adiknya itu. "Ya sudah, cepat tiup lilin dan buat doa, setelah itu potong kue. Aku tidak sabar memakan potongan pertama!"

"Tapi potongan pertamaku mau aku berikan pada Jihoon."

"Potongan pertamaku akan aku berikan pada Woozi."

"Hey!"

"Apa?" Si kembar bersuara kompak.

"Apa aku tidak mendapat posisi spesial untuk kalian, heh?"

" _Hyung_ yang kedua, tidak buruk, 'kan?"

"Lee Woozi!"

"Lagipula saudara kembar itu memang saling menyayangi, hyung tentu harus terima mendapat potongan kedua. Setidaknya nanti hyung mendapat dua potong, 'kan?"

"Lee Jihoon!"

Woozi dan Jihoon tertawa melihat _hyung_ -nya, mereka yakin jika ini adalah komik sang _hyung_ pasti sudah memiliki empat sudut siku-siku pada kepalanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jihoon."

"Selamat ualng tahun, Woozi."

Mereka mengatakannya bersamaan, kemudian membuat doa dan meniup lilin. Tidak lupa memotong kue dan meletakkannya di atas piring.

Woozi mengulurkan kuenya pada Yoongi, "terima kasih sudah membangunkanku untuk membuat perayaan kecil-kecilan ini, _hyung_!"

Jihoon pun mengulurkan kuenya pada Yoongi, "cicipi dulu kue pembelianmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi menerima dua piring kue itu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Kalian benar-benar manis," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut mereka berdua. "Selamat ulang tahun, anak kecil. Omong-omong, ini hadiah kalian," Yoongi mengulurkan dua kotak yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado. "Tetap jadi anak baik, Jihoon dan Woozi!"

 **Fin.**

Hey! Untuk pertama kalinya, author note!~~

Hello, Ji speaking here~ ^o^

Ulang tahun Jihoon Lee Woozi~~ bener deh, aku udah antisipasi ulang tahun si mungil dari seventeen ini sejak jauh hari, sayangnya kesibukanku memaksaku meninggalkan laptop untuk beberapa lama dan akhirnya harus dadakan begini nulisnya ToT

Omong-omong, aku banyak typo ya? Maafkan, aku terlalu bersemangat sampai rasanya mau langsung post tanpa di edit dulu. Yeah, aku memang ceroboh dalam mengetik, tapi aku juga kurang sabar, jadi aku langsung post aja fiksiku… hehehe

Oh iya, aku lihat ada yang tanya apa ga ada soonyongxjihoon dan hoshixwoozi, ya? Hm… sejujurnya aku sempat kepikiran buat ada Soonyoung dan Hoshi yang sama-sama kembar, tapi aku pikir pikir lagi… kenapa aku buat Woozi dan Jihoon ini karena seorang Lee Jihoon punya semacam kepribadian yang 'dua'. Dan Soonyoung? Ani, Soonyoung dan Hoshi rasanya sama saja… jadi aku enggak bisa buat mereke kembar. Tapi mungkin aku bisa buat salah satu dari Woozi atau Jihoon ini adalah kekasih Soonyoung di next chapter~

Oh iya, aku mau bilang, kali aja ada yang bingung… tiap chapter di _**twin**_ ini, semua ga bersambung. Pisah pisah gitu. Jadi misal mau baca nggak urut… bukan masalah!

Segini aja ya author note yang super panjang ini. Terima kasih perhatiannya! Luv~


End file.
